happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Will/Gallery
Images of Will the Krill. Happy Feet Two= happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1137.jpg|"I'm one in a Krillion" 2011_happy_feet_2_022.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1464.jpg|Will laughing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg|"It just miss. It's scary talk." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1474.jpg|"It keep us in the swarm." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1482.jpg|"There something that dosen't exist. It's barely impressed." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1488.jpg|Bill saves Will happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1492.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg|Bill and Will close to a blue whale eye happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg|Bill and Will holding and sceaming together happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1501.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1502.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1504.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1505.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1507.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.jpg|Will rolling on Bill's back happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1510.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1512.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1535.jpg|"Oh yes" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3232.jpg|"It the wave of change." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|"With all this changing Bill." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg|"We got to get on the ride!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg|Will holding on the grass happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3354.jpg|"This is our moment Bill." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3382.jpg|Will spitting out a grass happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4283.jpg|Will is about to bite the leopard seal Bill y Will.jpg|Bill and Will as seen riding on the leopard seal Bill and Will.jpg Char 63482.jpg|Will's close up Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg|Will sliding into Gloria's mouth Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6973.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6974.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6975.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg|Will escaping Gloria's mouth happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7409.jpg|Will on a emperor penguin chick head happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg|Will on a emperor penguin chick beak and going to the rope happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg|Will escaping Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7416.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg|Will ignoring Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7419.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7420.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg|Will's face close up happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7423.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7425.jpg|An alien and Will landing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg|Will escaping from a shoe Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7435.jpg|Will riding on a human shoelace happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7439.jpg|Will looking at Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7442.jpg|Will screaming when a suitcase is landing on the snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg|Will running from a suitcase happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7450.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7454.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7456.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7457.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7458.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7459.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7460.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7462.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7464.jpg|Will being awake from a chainsaw happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7467.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg|Will running in the hole of a chainsaw happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7471.jpg|Will hiding on a chainsaw happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7476.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7479.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7481.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7482.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7485.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg|Will poping out of the chainsaw happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7491.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg|Will walking on a beanie happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7497.jpg|Will walking to his reflection happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7502.jpg|"Bill? is that you?" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg|Will felling sad happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7520.jpg|Will sad and sleeping Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg|Will in the snowflakes Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7798.jpg|A emperor penguin chick getting up with Will on the beak 2011_happy_feet_2_028.jpg|Will on a emperor penguin chick beak happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|Will being reaction to the snow coming out of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8623.jpg|Will dancing for the snow to come out of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9195.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9196.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9198.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9199.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9200.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9201.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9204.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9205.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9206.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9207.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9209.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9211.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9212.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9213.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9214.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9241.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9242.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9243.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9244.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9246.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9247.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9248.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9249.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9250.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9252.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9255.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9261.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9262.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10534.jpg|"Yeah!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10538.jpg|Will stomps his feet to the ice |-|Other Media= Rockin' Will & Bill.JPG|Rockin' Will & Bill from Burger King |-|Promotional Art= Will and Bill in Happy Feet Two poster.PNG|Bill and Will in a poster of Happy Feet Two |-|Concepts= Bill and Will asleep at night under the aurora (HFTC).JPG|Bill and Will asleep at night under the aurora by Richard Pritchard |-|Animation/Demo Reels= Will swimming and Bill swim back in animation reel.PNG|Will swimming and Bill swim back Will walking in animation reel.PNG|Will walking Will bites leopard seal in animation reel.PNG|Will bites a leopard seal Will stalking in animation reel.PNG|Will stalking Will stalking and tapping in animation reel.PNG|Will stalking and tapping Will stay low in animation reel.PNG|Will staying low Will and Bill looking for something in animation reel.PNG|Will (close left) and Bill looking for something Will looks at Bill in animation reel.PNG|Will looks at Bill Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries